


Temptation on the Tempest

by xXLeondraXx



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Making Out, NSFW, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, tongue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXLeondraXx/pseuds/xXLeondraXx
Summary: Ryder finally has some free time to spend with Jaal, so she goes to find him in the tech lab so they can 'spend some time' together. Post waterfall.





	1. Chapter 1

Ryder walked into the Tech Lab of the Tempest, greeting Gil and Lexi as she walked toward the door. She’d had a busy day. Between filing reports and dealing with Director Tann’s constant pushing to get her to do something about convincing the angara to let civilian visitors on Aya she’d just about hit her daily limit for bullshit intake. She needed a break and a little stress relief; two things she knew she could find in the Tech Lab.

But it wasn’t the tech that was going to help her find either one.

She opened the door, her eyes quickly locating what she was looking for. He was standing at the far back of the lab, his head down as he no doubt tinkered on some project or another.

She smiled, using her omni tool to close the door behind her and walking over to his large, imposing form. Normally he had his silken, blue rofjinn draped around his shoulders, but right now it was lying neatly folded on the cot; further evidence that he was tinkering. He tended to not wear it when he was working on his projects to keep it from getting damaged or caught in what he was working on.

“Hey, Jaal,” she called out as she stepped up behind him.

Jaal’s head popped up at the sound of her voice. He looked behind his shoulder and smiled, his blue eyes shimmering and his pupils dilating a bit like they always did when he spoke to her. He’d been so consumed in what he was doing that he hadn’t heard her come in. “My darling one,” he greeted, his voice a soft, rumbling purr laced with pure, unabashed affection. He turned around to face her. He’d been anticipating her arrival all day, and was more than a little excited that she was here.

Her mere presence had the same effect on him as always. Whenever she was near, it was like his body was waking from a long slumber. Around her, his passion flared to life, suffusing his entire body desire and need. Need for her, and all she had to offer.

The day they had spent on Aya together had been perfect. Beyond perfect, even. He’d been so nervous about asking her, unsure if she would want to be with him on a far more intimate level.

Yet she had.

The whole experience had been amazing. Even a little bit strange. It was beyond anything he could have imagined. The memory of all they had done and all they had shared that day was seared into his very soul. And it had only wet his appetite for more.

When she reached out to him with the sweetest look of admiration on her face he was helpless to do anything but take her hand in his. He looked down at her small hand, lightly stroking her scarred knuckles and the backs of her fingers with his ungloved thumb.

These hands, though small, had left a big impression on him. Body, mind and soul. He could still so vividly feel her naked form pressed against his in the water as their hands eagerly explored every subtle nuance of each other’s alien bodies. Those small hands had wrung more pleasure out of him than he ever thought possible. When her nimble fingers had found the soft blue spaces between the crests on his head he’d seen stars. In a good way.

He rubbed the back of her hand. The skin there was smooth and just a little bit cooler than the rest of her skin. Skin that had been soft and warm under his touch during that day, yet under it he had felt the strength of her muscles as she had embraced him. Felt the power of her small body in the way she wrapped herself around him and matched him stroke for hungry, searching stroke. Her warmth had been intoxicating and her beauty unrivaled.

But more than that she made his heart sing. Had someone told him that one day he would fall so deeply in love with an alien from a different galaxy, he would have laughed. It seemed so ridiculous. So improbable. And yet he couldn’t deny it. Not that he would ever even consider denying it. What he felt for her was strange and wonderful and new, and he knew she felt the same for him.

Taking her hand he laid it against his chest, covering it with his hands and looking down into her beautiful blue eyes. To think this woman had traveled from another galaxy and landed right into his life. It was humbling. Exhilarating.

Already his body was hard and yearning for her. And for the first time since that day on Aya they foreseeably had some free time that wasn’t reserved for something else.

“It is good to see you,” he said. A grin curled his lip. “I was hoping that you would come see me.”

“Well, you know. I’ve been battling the tide that is Tann’s bloated river of bullshit, but I figured I could set aside a minute or two for you,” she replied playfully.

Jaal chuckled at that. Her sense of humor was just another aspect on a long list of things that he loved about her so dearly. While he didn’t always understand her human jokes, she was light and playful.

Much like an angara.

Reaching forward he ran a hand through her thick blue hair. Ryder smiled and let out a small chuckle when she felt tiny electric pulses flow from his fingers to her scalp, closing her eyes at the feel of it. It wasn’t unpleasant, like being zapped by static. Rather, the sensation was pleasant.

Pleasurable, even, the little pulses sending waves through her body and straight to her core.

When they had their day next to the waterfall on Aya he’d given her a rather thorough demonstration on what an angara could do with their control of electricity. Those little pulses had sent her to heights she would have never thought attainable before. And in return she’d shown him some of the more creative uses for her biotics.

It was the kind of cultural exchange you certainly wouldn’t find at the Cultural Exchange Center on the Nexus.

Jaal slid his hand to the back of her head, reveling in the texture of her hair. It was like fine, individual strands of unwoven thread. He was constantly fascinated by it and took every opportunity he could to touch it. The thin strands were soft and pleasing, sliding against his fingers and caressing his skin.

Stars, he loved everything about this woman.

“I never imagined I’d fall for an alien,” he said softly as he looked down at her.

Ryder smiled. Every time he spoke to her, she could hear his heart in his voice and it made her own heart leap into her throat and flutter like a butterfly. She’d never had a man that made her feel like this. Before Jaal she hadn’t even sure one like him could possibly exist.

But she supposed that all it took to find one was sleeping for over 600 years and going to a different galaxy. Simple.

“You’re the alien,” she replied teasingly.

“No, you are.”

Cocking her head a bit she gave him a flirtatious grin that made his heart hammer in his chest. She took a step closer. “No. _You_ are.”

In a thundering wave Jaal’s body roared to life at her playful tone and nearness. He’d already been hard for her. Now he not only wanted but _needed_ to feel her again. To taste her once more as he had on the edge of the pond and hear the sweet song of her pleasure filling the air around them.

With a deep rumble he took his hand away from hers that he had pressed against his chest and pulled Ryder closer, putting an arm around her lower back to lock her against his body. He ducked his head down close to hers and sucked in a deep breath, his eyes searing into hers. “I want to devour you,” he rumbled, sounding as though he could barely restrain his urge to toss her onto the cot next to them. “In the best way.”

Ryder bit back a soft moan at the suddenness of his words and his drastic change in tone. She knew Jaal could take off rather quickly when it came to displays of affection, often surprising her out of absolutely nowhere with a kiss, hug or spoken sentiment. But she’d never seen him go from zero to one hundred so fast.

His words brought forth all too vivid images to her mind of the many ways he could have her for lunch, the hungry look in his eyes helping escalate her imagination. On the table? Lying on the cot? Up against the wall or the pile of crates in the corner? Hell, he looked strong enough. He could probably do it standing with her sitting up on his shoulders.

She bit her lip as liquid heat pooled between her legs, her core throbbing, aching for his agonizingly sweet touch. No man had ever had such a strong effect on her. A few words and a look were all he needed to pass her way to ignite in her a burning desire to have his hands and mouth all over her body. This man was dangerously erotic. Already she felt the need to grind her core against his thigh to find some sort of release for the demanding ache in her groin.

Letting out a few soft chuckles she ran her free hand up his chest to his shoulder, slowly leaning forward to press her chest against his. Her hardened nipples rubbed the material of the inside of her sweatshirt, sending tiny jolts from her breasts to her core with every move she made. She slid her hand up higher until her fingers found one of the spaces between the fringe on his head. Returning the little pulses he’d sent through her scalp she let her biotics travel up to the tips of her fingers and lightly pressed against the soft blue flesh there, running her fingers along it.

She let out a little hum of satisfaction at the shaking breath the angara let out, his eyelids fluttering shut and his head turning into her touch. He let out one of his odd, purring breaths, pulled her lower body closer to his and lightly ground his hips against hers.

The ache in her groin grew to an unrelenting throb. Though she couldn’t feel him through his leather armor, she knew he was as hard and aching for her as much as she was throbbing for him.

Her eyes slid down to his mouth as she imagined him hot and hard for her under his armor. With as many straps and buckles as that getup had it’d take a minute or five to remove it all. His mouth, however, was completely unobscured. The memories of what those lips and that tongue alone could do to her made her toes curl in anticipation.

“Well,” she murmured to him, shifting her weight and wrapping one arm around his neck, “No one said you couldn’t devour me.” She leaned her face closer to his, his eyes opening up and staring back down at her. “Right. Now.” She took in a sharp breath when he suddenly crushed his lips to hers.

Jaal needed no further invitation. He let out a deep purr as he kissed her fervently, sucking her lower lip into his mouth and firmly biting it to release a moan from his human lover. He broke the kiss and looked behind him, taking his hand out of her hair and reaching back to shuffle everything on the table to the side while Ryder’s lips went to his neck. Once a space was cleared he closed his eyes and tilted back his head, reveling in the feel of the eager kisses and occasional nip she trailed along his neck.

Right now he was seriously re-evaluating his decision to wear full armor whenever he was awake. _I should just wear the under layers on the Tempest from now on_ , he thought to himself. Because at the moment he’d give almost anything to be rid of all these infernal layers that kept him from feeling her hands on his bare skin.

Lowering his head he reached down and grabbed the back of her thighs, hefting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. She responded with a small laugh, crossing her ankles behind him and rubbing her center against his. He turned to take a step forward and set her down on the edge of the table. Taking a hand off her thigh he grabbed her chin and lifted her head back up to capture her lips, closing his eyes. He tilted his head to the side, wanting a better angle on her sweet lips.

He inhaled deeply, basking in her intoxicating aroma. She smelled like the soft perfume he had made for her. Of the richly scented soap she used to wash her hair. Of just the slightest hint of gun oil. And the scent under it all that was uniquely her.

He loved her scent as much as everything else about her. He’d found it enjoyable even the very first time they’d met. He’d been close enough to her during that very first meeting when she was bizarre and alien to smell her skin and sweet breath. He’d liked it then, but he loved it now. He could bask in her scent all day. It was intoxicating and made him dizzy with lust.

When he felt her open her mouth he quickly slipped his tongue past her parted lips to dance with hers. She moaned softly and practically melted against him, Jaal responding with own purring moan as their tongues hungrily explored each other’s mouths. He pulled away the slightest bit without breaking contact, letting their tongues roll and twine around each other in a carnal waltz of sweltering passion.

Ryder pulled back from the kiss, her breath ragged. “Pull my hair,” she whispered heatedly, her lips brushing his.

“Hm?”

“Pull my hair,” she repeated.

Jaal chuckled and buried one hand in her hair. “Of course,” he replied before tugging on her hair.

She let out a short grunt. “Come on, Jaal. I’m not made out of wet tissue paper. Pull harder.”

Jaal tilted his head a bit as he considered her request. There had been no mention of hair pulling while they were at the waterfall. And he didn’t want to accidentally hurt her.

But he wasn’t about to deny his lover even an ounce of pleasure. If she wanted him to pull her hair, he would certainly oblige.

Firmly grabbing a fistful of her light blue locks he pulled back hard.

“Hmmm, fuck yes!” Ryder groaned, tightening her thighs around his hips and pulling his groin as close to hers as she could.

Jaal’s cock jerked hard at her rapturous cry, a smug smirk curling his lip. He couldn’t help but feel proud of himself whenever he did something she liked, and clearly she’d loved that.

“Kiss my neck,” she breathed as she started to squirm her hips against his a bit, looking for the right spot.

Jaal didn’t need to be asked twice. Still holding onto her hair he trailed a line of kisses along her jaw as he put his free hand on her hip and started rolling his hips against her. He moved his mouth to her neck to plant a few scorching kisses, lightly suckling her warm skin.

Ryder moaned again when she managed to trap the seam of her pants between Jaal and her sensitive nub. She sucked in a breath and trembled as the sensation and Jaal’s steamy kisses and warm breath on her neck sent ripples and spikes of pleasure down to her toes, through the tips of her fingers and everywhere in between.

Jaal purred against her neck, entranced by the soft noises his efforts were being rewarded with. She made the most alluring, erotic noises. Like a song she was singing for him and him alone, and her body was the orchestra. Even through his armor he could feel her body tremble as she rolled her hips against him to match his steady rhythm.

Ryder reached up and cupped the back of Jaal’s head, holding him tighter against her neck. God she needed this right now. Needed him. She never felt so relaxed and so excited as she did when he had his hands on her. Every touch was exquisite agony, every kiss and lick like liquid fire that sizzled across her skin and made her want to pant.

Or more like electricity to be more correct, a pulse jumping from his lips to her neck and making her hum in pleasure.

Reaching back she grabbed the hand he had in her hair and untangled it, leading it down to her swollen, sensitive breast. She curled her toes when his powerful hand closed around her breast, the texture of her sweatshirt soft against her warm flesh.

After a few moments, Jaal suddenly pulled away from her and his hips stopped moving. He stared down at her chest, rubbing his hand over her breast. He ran his other hand up her hip to her side, his fingers finding their way under her sweatshirt. He met her gaze and grinned mischievously at her. “Ryder,” he hummed as he continued to grope her breast, “you seem to be short a few articles of clothing.”

Ryder shrugged one shoulder, cocked her head and twitched a brow at him. “Oops.”

This single word and the innocent yet somehow sensual look she gave him made his cock jerk so hard it hurt, his armor not exactly helping his situation. He took his hand off her side, grabbed her head and redoubled his assault on her mouth, her hands grabbing his face and keeping him close.

Ryder pulled away once again after a bit, letting out a long breath and resting her forehead against his. She smiled and bit her lip, pressing her chest into his eager hand. Those hands, so large and strong, could drive her to the brink over and over again. She’d always had a thing for a man with strong hands. Of course she never would’ve imagined that the hands would have three fingers fused together, but she wasn’t picky. Fused or not, those fingers had skill.

And right now she had a terrible, overwhelming need for those fingers to travel a little lower and help release her from the unrelenting ache in her groin.

Her hands moved back from his face to rub the soft spots between his crest with the sides of her biotically-charged index fingers, the angara releasing a purring moan as he looked at her.

“I’m so wet for you, Jaal,” she breathed. Well, soaked might have been a better word. She wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if there was a wet spot on her pants with how aroused she was.

Cocking his head a bit, Jaal put his hands on her shoulders and leaned back. He looked her up and down, glanced up at the ceiling and then at the walls. He was clearly confused as his eyes moved from one thing to another before settling back on her again. “But it is completely dry in here and… oh. Another idiom?”

Ryder put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him back to her. He needed little coaxing, pressing his lips to hers and slipping his tongue into her mouth to taste her. Reaching down with her free hand she undid her pants and grabbed his left hand. She pulled her lips away from his, smiling at the way he tried to follow her to continue the kiss.

“Not exactly. That one’s a little more literal,” she replied, her voice low and sensual. Taking his hand she led it down to the front of her pants. “Here. Let me show you,” she cooed right before she led his hand down past her pants and underwear to touch her intimately.

Jaal let out a rumbling purr, his cock jerking once more in the cruel restraints of his armor at Ryder’s open and brazen invitation. He sunk his hand down further, separating her folds with his index finger to feel the slick, silky warmth of her womanhood. He let out a shuttering breath at the feel of her. Yes. What she had said was very clearly _not_ an idiom. She was drenched, coating his digits as he stroked her warm folds.

She took her hand off his so his hand had more room and put her hands on the edge of the table. Unhooking her ankles from behind him and bracing against the table she dropped her left foot to the ground, propped her right foot up on his calf and turned her knee out slightly to give him better access to her.

Jaal purred deep in his chest, sinking his hand further into her pants. He pressed his fingers together and stroked up and down her nether lips, rubbing firm circles with his fingertips around the source of her exquisite moisture. He leaned forward and gave her neck a long lick, trailing a line of small nips after it. He turned his lips to the underside of her jaw when she leaned her head back, groaning against her skin at how soft and smooth her lips were against the palm of his hand. He wondered, as he had at the waterfall, if she had some sort of lotion she used on it to make it so soft. It was so unlike any of the rest of the skin on her body. He could say that with confidence, being quite certain he’d touched every square inch of it.

“God your hands feel so good,” Ryder murmured, pressing down into his hand.

“Not half as good as you feel in my hands,” he rumbled back, gently sucking and licking the skin under her jaw.

“Oh really?” she breathed. A smile curved her lips. “Describe what you feel.”

Jaal chuckled. “You don’t know?”

“Oh, I know plenty,” she replied. She brought a hand up to one of the blue spaces on the side of his head, running her fingers along its length. “Believe me, I’ve spent many an hour petting my kitty.”

Jaal furrowed his brow in confusion. “Kitty?” he replied.

“Another human term for what you’ve got your hand on between my legs,” she replied casually as she reached forward and found the buckle at the front of his leg armor. Eventually she’d want all this armor off, and Jaal more than likely wanted it all off five minutes ago. But his hands were occupied and would be for a while.

“Hm. Seems I still have much to learn,” he murmured before kissing just under her ear.

“Oh, you have no idea.” She let out a soft moan when he used his teeth to pull on the lobe of her ear before taking it into his mouth and laving it with his tongue.

“So describe it to me,” she crooned. “Let me know what _you_ feel.”

“Hmmm…” he hummed as he thought, looking for the right words. He ran his fingertips up her slit, trailing her moisture along her sex before rubbing back down again and cupping her in his hand. “Squishy but… wonderful,” he finally said after a few drawn out moments.

Ryder couldn’t help but bark a laugh, the movement making her breast press against his hand. He moved his hand and trapped her hardened nipple between his fingers. He lightly squeezed it and moved his hand up and down, earning yet another moan from his lover. She took a deep breath to steady herself. “’Squishy’ isn’t a word I would normally consider sexy,” she paused and hummed at the tingling sensations his hands sent through her whole body, “but that voice of yours could make the Gettysburg Address sound erotic.”

Jaal chuckled. Her constant bemusement made him feel so alive. “It is softer than anything I have ever touched,” he purred to her. He lowered his head and kissed her neck once more. “Warm and yielding. Like it is molding to my hand, so hungry for my touch.”

“God, it is,” she breathed, moving her hands across his armor until she found another buckle.

“You really are very wet, Ryder. More than you were on Aya,” he breathed as he dipped his fingertips down to circle them through her feminine essence again.

Ryder took a shaking breath at the sound of his deep, lust-filled voice, a small moan slipping out when she exhaled. “Well now I know all the naughty things I’m in for. It’s tough to not be a little extra excited.”

He smirked against her skin, pressed his hand up tight against her and rolled his fingers and palm against her sex. “And I can feel your heart beating against my palm, strong and vibrant. Throbbing.”

“Yeah?” she asked, her voice breathy.

“Yes,” he murmured, his lips brushing against her skin. A sudden question came to mind that begged to be asked. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” she replied, blindly searching about his armor for another buckle.

Jaal took his hand off her breast and slid it down to the waistband of her pants, pulling down on them. While she felt amazing her pants didn’t give him much room to maneuver and his wrist was starting to cramp.

Realizing quickly what Jaal was getting at, Ryder hooked her thumb into the other side of her pants, lifted her butt off the table and quickly helped him move her pants and panties down. When they were down at her thighs and out of the way she sat back down at the table

“Much better.” With this newfound space Jaal separated her folds. He rubbed his fingers up and down her cleft, spreading her body’s moisture around and feeling the intricacies of her inner lips against his fingers and palm. “If it doesn’t hurt,” he licked the shell of her ear then put his lips close, “then describe what you feel.”

 

Lexi looked up from her spot at the console when she heard the door to the upper deck of the cargo bay open. “Hello, Liam,” she greeted.

“Oh. Hey, Lexi,” Liam replied, looking up from his data pad to her.

“Don’t forget your physical is scheduled for today,” she said.

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” he replied in his usual cheery tone. He held up the data pad. “Just gotta run a few tech specs past Jaal. See what he makes of it all,” he said as he walked toward the Tech Lab.

“Liam,” she called to him, a slight warning in her voice.

“I know, Lexi. I promise I’ll be there,” Liam said over his shoulder as he opened the door and ducked into the lab. He took a few steps in as he tapped on his data pad. “Hey, Jaal, I wanted to run something past….” He looked up, stopping dead in his tracks. At the back of the lab he could see Jaal against the table; the Pathfinder sitting on the table in front of him.

“Uh…. Uh…” he stammered, at a loss of what to do next. From what he could see, it was clear as day that he’d walked right into the middle of something very private, and that he needed to turn and walk away immediately.

He looked back at the door, then back at the two of them. He immediately looked away again when he saw the two of them start to pull Ryder’s pants down. “Uh… right,” he whispered to himself as he quickly turned and hastened out of the room, making sure the door shut behind him.

Lexi looked back up at him. “That was fast.”

“Uh, maybe don’t go in there for now,” Liam said, turning his attention to one of the computers and setting the data pad down.

Lexi furrowed her brow a bit, perplexed by his change of tone and sudden departure from the room. “Why? What’s going on?”

“The uh… Pathfinder… is in there,” Liam replied, trying to sound casual.

Lexi’s eyes brightened and she looked over at the door. She’d seen Ryder walk in there, but Liam’s words made it clear as day why she’d gone in there in the first place. “Oh. I see. I wonder if they will let me examine them after they are finished.”

“That’s messed up, Lexi,” Gil said with a laugh.

“I’m with you on that, Gil,” Liam laughed.

“What? It’s for science. The two of them could very well have the first human/angaran sexual relationship in Andromeda. There’s so much potential to learn. Not to mention any possible medical concerns that could arise from such a coupling like between humans and turians or quarians.”

“Right. ‘For science’,” Liam repeated, he and Gil both snickering.

 

Ryder let out a long, soft moan at the sudden change in intensity of his hands and fingers rubbing her inner lips. While what he’d been doing before felt nice, even relaxing, this sent jolts through her entire body, making the heat between her legs flare into a savage fire. “Hard to explain,” she breathed. She sucked her lip into her mouth and bit it as she thought about what to say to describe what she was feeling.

“Sensitive,” she replied. “Really sensitive. Some spots more than others. I can feel every little twitch of your strong hand,” she purred. Talking about it was making her think about what he was doing more, making her feel hyper aware of what he was doing.

“Like I can feel all the blood rushing to it, making it all swell up.” She paused and moaned. “The more you touch it the stronger it gets. It gets hot, and I can feel my pulse. Oh, god. Makes me dizzy. Stronger it gets, the more I want to rub against anything to make it feel better. If I don’t it feels like I’m going to explode.”

Closing his eyes to focus on her words and the feel of her body, he moved his lips from her ear to her throat as he listened intently to her every breathy word.

“It’s not just on the outside. It ripples upward deep inside me and it all feels too empty. And then I just… need something inside me.”

Jaal groaned against her throat at the memories those words brought up. It didn’t take much imagination to remember the way she moaned when he entered her. The way her tight, hot sheath encompassed him as he thrust in and out of her.

His cock strained against his clothing, demanding to be released. Demanding to be inside her again. To find that erotic, blissful place he’d only ever been to while he had her body wrapped around his.

Jaal wanted badly to pull away and tear his armor off. It was great for combat; light enough that he could still be quick on his feet but still protective enough to stop a bullet. However, it wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing to wear while sporting a raging erection. And it wouldn’t take as long to remove it all as it usually did. Ryder had already undid the buckles she’d been able to get her hands on, which would cut down on his strip time.

But he didn’t stop. He didn’t move away from her. To him, her satisfaction was more important than his own. Unless some dire emergency struck, like Kallo running the Tempest straight into a fleet of kett ships again, he would have his time to strip and his turn eventually.

“Hard to breathe without making noise because the moaning makes it feel so much better,” she continued, snapping Jaal back to her words. “When the right spot is touched everything clamps tight and sends a spike of pleasure up through my stomach, down to my toes and makes me shutter all over. Like I lose control of my body.”

Jaal had a good idea of what she meant by ‘the right spot’. While on Aya she’d helped him find a small nub nearly hidden in the lips of her sex and had been adamant about him rubbing it with literally any part of his body that could get to it.

Sliding his fingers, slickened with her body’s moisture, up her rapidly warming cleft he pressed down and drug them along where her most sensitive spot was as he tweaked her nipple with his other hand.

Ryder cried out and arched her back at the sudden stimulation, bucking her hips against his hand as her whole body tightened for a moment.

“What about that?” he asked, only pulling away from her neck far enough for his lips to still brush her skin as he spoke.

She laughed. “There’s no describing that,” she replied, moaning and spasming when he rubbed over it again. “The clitoris is the only human organ that evolved specifically for the purpose of bringing sexual pleasure,” she breathed, putting a hand on the back of head and holding him to her neck when he switched sides. “It has twice the nerve endings of the head of a human penis and can set off all the other nerves in the female pelvis. It’s… indescribable. All I can say is when you touch it right it makes me…” she was cut off when he rubbed his fingers over the sensitive nub, making her moan and nearly double over at the intensity. “That. It makes me that.” She laughed, moaning yet again when he started rubbing circles around her sensitive nub.

Jaal groaned low in his throat at the amazing feeling of Ryder moving herself against his hand, her folds rubbing his fingers as he circled her nub with his fused fingers. He opened his eyes and looked down at where he was touching her, her sex swollen, pink and glistening past his fingers.

Stars for a taste of her. His mouth watered for it. He ached to get on the ground before her and lavish her sex with all the worship and admiration he held for her.

But he waited. He had to take his time. He wanted to wring every last drop of euphoria out of her that he possibly could. She was worthy of every last shiver and shake he could provide, even if it meant he had to wait a little longer for what _he_ wanted.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t have just a quick taste to tide him over until then.

Jaal dipped his fingers down her valley and circled the opening to her moist depths. When his fingers were thoroughly coated he took his hand away and licked the length of his index finger. He purred at the taste of her; sweet like fruit and just a little bit salty.

“Darling one,” he rumbled, his voice deep and laden with desire and hunger, “your body’s nectar is so sweet and intoxicating.”

“If you keep doing shit like that, Jaal, I’m gonna be so wet I’ll leave a puddle on the table,” Ryder moaned sensually.

Jaal gave her a devastating grin and licked one of his fused fingers as he looked at her. “Is that such a bad thing?” He asked, lowering his hand and rubbing up and down her cleft with his fused fingers. “I think I’d like to try and make that happen.”

Ryder bit her lip and curled her toes, her body flush with heat. A little too much heat. It was starting to get a little too warm for her liking.

Then again, she was still wearing her hoodie. She’d been so occupied with what he was doing between her legs that she’d forgotten it was still on. She grabbed the hand he had on her breast and pushed it away, quickly pulling her hoodie up over her head and tossing it in the general direction of the cot. She sighed at the immediate relief the cool air of the tech lab brought her, her sigh turning into a moan when his fingers found her clit again.

She could tell it wouldn’t take much longer for her to reach her pinnacle. She was plenty familiar with her orgasms, and she could feel it starting to settle in her gut.

The stimulation Jaal was giving her was nice and would certainly get her there given time. His rhythm was slow and steady. Just enough to keep her where at the level she was at plus a touch more. If she asked him to go faster it would only take a couple more minutes.

But it could always be better, and she was in the mood for a hard climax.

“If you wanna make that happen,” she breathed, rolling her hips against his hand, “I’m getting that too empty feeling.” She grabbed his free hand and put it back against her now bare breast. “Think you could help me with that?”

Saying no words, Jaal crushed his lips to hers, Ryder quickly opening her mouth for him to slip his tongue in. He trailed his index finger along her inner lips until he found the opening to her womanhood. He circled it, teasing her with the thought of what was to come.

And to an extent, teasing himself. A finger was nothing like the real thing, but it was still something that would hopefully send her over the edge. He wanted to see that again. Back arched, breathless as a wave of unadulterated pleasure swept her away with the current he’d created.

Slowly he inserted his index finger to the first joint, pausing to circle his finger around just inside her like she’d instructed him when they were at the waterfall. She moaned softly and slid her hips closer, taking more of his finger into her depths. She had no hesitation. She was as eager and ready for this as he was, so he gave her what she wanted. He pushed his hand toward her until he was knuckle deep, her sex cupped in his palm and her sensitive nub against the heel of his hand.

Ryder moaned into her lover’s mouth at the amazing feeling of finally having something inside her, his long, strong finger already getting to work stroking and prodding her hot, wet walls. The heel of his palm pressed against her sensitive nub while he explored her, drawing his digit out nearly all the way before pushing it back in as far as it would go and pressing up against her in different spots. Meanwhile, at the other end, his tongue danced with hers. In the middle of it all his right hand rubbed, squeezed and pressed against her swollen breast, her hardened nipple held securely between his index and fused fingers.

She pulled her mouth away from his, keeping her eyes closed so she could focus on what he was doing to her. “There’s a spot about two or three inches in on the front of the human vagina,” she breathed as his hands continued their insidious machinations on her flushed body. “Try to find it.”

Jaal let out a low rumble in response and pressed his mouth back to hers, lightly biting and pulling on her lower lip. Following her instructions he shifted his hand, curling his finger and prodding up against her. He wasn’t quite sure when he would know if he had found what she wanted him to find. Would it feel different somehow? Be softer? Harder? Maybe have a slightly different temperature or texture?

He got his answer a few moments later when he pressed up against a particular soft spot and she let out a loud, satisfied cry. He pressed up against it again, Ryder moaning and bucking against his hand.

“Right there. Press up and rub it. And don’t stop,” she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck and finding his welcoming lips again.

Jaal complied, repeating the motion. Teasing the spot that she seemed to love with his finger. Her reaction to it was immediate. Her shoulders and arms started to tremble uncontrollably, almost like she was cold but her heated skin said otherwise. Like she’d said earlier she seemed to lose control of her muscles, making her whole body jerk erratically while she bucked her hips against his hand. She wrapped her propped up leg around his and her every impassioned exhale was accented with a moan, no two sounding alike and each one growing louder than the last.

Jaal couldn’t help but groan at the feel of her body and the sounds she made. He loved seeing her like this. Knowing that he was the only one around them that ever saw her like this. It was like a special gift. Out of everyone in the galaxy, out of everyone she could have chosen, within her own species even, she chose to share this part of herself with him alone.

He couldn’t get over that. He didn’t think he ever would. He felt blessed to be with her. To feel her body react so strongly to his touch despite how strange his hands and body were compared to human men.

Everything about her elevated his own senses. The feel of her skin. The taste of her mouth. The sound of her pleasure. Her intoxicating scent. He kept his eyes closed now only so he could experience the rest of her with heightened clarity.

It was all too easy to remember what it was like to be inside her, so close their hips rubbed. Or to remember her taste and the way she squirmed and held his face close as his tongue explored her sex, her beautiful scent surrounding him and making his head cloudy with desire.

Jaal groaned at the strange, erotic way the memories of their time at the waterfall mixed in his mind with what was going on right now. It was like he was in both places at once, reliving and living anew.

He quickened his finger’s pace against the sensitive spot insider her, his heel pressing and rubbing against her sensitive nub.

Ryder’s breaths became short and ragged. She was so close. She could feel it in the pit of her gut. In the back of her head. In the arches of her feet. Everywhere. Like watching roaring wave rush to shore and knowing it would only be a few more agonizing seconds before it crashed and washed you away. She tried to pace her breaths. To stretch out this feeling and make it last just a little longer. She loved the anticipation as much as she loved the finish. The way her whole body tingled and begged for what was to come right before it happened.

Jaal opened his eyes when Ryder pulled her lips from his and leaned her head back a bit. He could feel her walls start to clench around his finger, and he could never forget what that look on her face meant. He grinned when she took a deep, shuttering breath a moment before her whole body seized up, her back arching toward him and her whole body locking up as her sex shuttered and spasmed in his hand.

He continued to rub the spot inside her as she came, her walls clasped tightly around his finger. Her body loosened up after a moment or two and she expelled her breath with a loud, long, rapturous cry of pure ecstasy. She clung desperately to him as she rode his hand, burying her face in his neck and continuing to cry out against his skin. He took his hand off her breast and put it on the back of her head, cradling her head against him as he continued to work to heighten her orgasm, wanting to give her every last moment of pleasure that he could.

When Jaal felt the strongest of her spasms subside he stilled his hand, not wanting to overstimulate her. Her moans diminished until they stopped, replaced by deep breaths. When she sagged the weight of her upper body against him he quickly braced his legs so they wouldn’t both topple over, a grin curving his lips. He looked down and placed a gentle kiss at the top of her head, stroking her hair with his free hand to help her relax.

After a few seconds of silence Ryder let out a shaky laugh as she panted lightly. “You’re _sure_ you’ve never been with a human woman before me?”

Jaal chuckled deep in his chest. “Positive,” he replied. He pulled his finger from her sex, chuckling again when she jerked and shuttered then settled again.

“Did you get a little practice in with Peebee first?” she asked playfully as she relaxed against him and basked in the after effects of her orgasm. “Asari and human female anatomy are pretty much the same.”

“Peebee is bold and confident. There is fire in her and her eyes shine with it. She is certainly interesting to be around.” He took his hand off the back of her head and put it under her chin, turning her face up to look at him. “But she is not you. In Peebee I see a friend. A family member. In you, I see so much more. I _want_ so much more.”

Ryder smiled at him and stroked the side of his face, her fingers trailing over the scar on his cheek. She leaned forward and kissed the scar. “How can a guy as sweet and loving as you possibly exist? I would’ve never thought it possible before coming here.”

“It is not so unusual for angara,” he replied simply. “We feel deeply and express freely, especially with those we hold dearest.”

“I don’t care if every angara acts just like you in a relationship. To me, you’re special.”

Jaal beamed as her words sent his heart soaring. No woman had ever made him feel like this.

Made him feel like he could fly.

He pressed his lips to hers. Gently. Lovingly. He caressed her lips with his, trying to pour every last bit of his love into it so she would feel what she meant to him.

When Jaal pulled away to look at her, Ryder took a deep, steadying breath through her nose and exhaled slowly through her mouth. She smiled at him, one of her eyebrows twitching. “I hope you’re not done yet.”

Putting his hands on the table next to her he leaned forward. She leaned back as he moved closer until he was looming over her. He watched her bite her lip in anticipation, a wide grin lifting her features. He tilted his head a bit, maintaining eye contact with her. “I said I wanted to devour you,” he rumbled, voice dripping with hunger. “I have not done so. Hmmhm… yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Jaal has Ryder nice and warmed up, he's feeling a little hungry...

Jaal straightened a bit, admiring the look of anticipation and lingering bliss on Ryder’s face. He put his hands on her hips and ran them up her sides, his fingers trailing lightly against her warm skin. He was far from finished with her. She deserved more than just a single orgasm, and he knew he could do better.

At the waterfall he’d managed to work her into a frenzy until she was powerless to do anything but cling to him and call his name in rapture. He wanted to hear that again.

He cupped the sides of her breasts, squeezing them gently and watching the gratification play across her face. He looked down at her breasts, rubbing the undersides with his thumbs. Those soft mounds, peaked with small pink nipples and slightly warmer than the rest of her, fit so perfectly in his hands. They fascinated him. He’d quickly noticed that they swelled the more aroused she was, becoming fuller and rounder. And her nipples changed color so slightly when they hardened, turning a darker pink.

He sent a few tiny jolts from his hands to her breasts. Not enough to cause pain, but to stimulate. Ryder tensed and let out a mix between a moan and a sigh, pushing her breasts forward. She settled back again when the jolts stopped and let out a shaking breath.

He could play with these for hours. Aside from being exceedingly arousing and gorgeous, they were fun. Touching them, squeezing them and moving them around was quite simply enjoyable. But touching them wasn’t the only fun part.

Taking advantage of Ryder’s inclined position Jaal dipped his head down to envelope one of her pert nipples with the warmth of his mouth. He drew softly on the little pink peak, then a little harder to gauge her reaction. She clearly enjoyed it, sighing softly and pressing her breast to his mouth.

Ryder curled her toes when Jaal purred deeply, the vibration traveling from his mouth to her sensitive nipple. She loved that vibrating feeling. The way it tingled from his mouth to her nipple then to the rest of her body. A small gasp escaped her mouth when a tiny, sudden jolt jumped from his lips to her nipple, making it pulse with arousal.

Realizing she still had her boots on Ryder quickly kicked out of them while Jaal was occupied. Once they were off she used her toes to get her socks off as well. She knew it would all come off soon enough, but better sooner than later.

Jaal pulled back and blew on her nipple, the sudden chill making her nipple feel taut. Taut enough, she thought bemusedly, to squeeze fresh orange juice with. She couldn’t help but let out a small snicker at the thought.

Jaal looked up at the sound of her mirth. “Something is funny?” he asked, his voice deepened with desire.

Ryder looked down at him and couldn’t keep from chuckling again. “My nipple is so hard right now you could put a piece of fruit on it and make fresh squeezed juice,” she said, trying and failing to keep the amused smile off her face.

Jaal’s lip quirked up in a small smirk. “I believe this theory needs testing. Perhaps we should buy some fruit next time we are on Aya.”

Ryder snorted a laugh and leaned her head back. “I love your dorkey brain so fucking much,” she chuckled.

“Only because it pairs so well with yours,” he replied as he kneeded the sides of her breasts.

She gasped in mock insult and looked back down at him. “Are you calling me a dork?”

“Mmmm… yes.”

Ryder raised a brow at him, still smiling. “You’re lucky you’re pretty, angara.”

Jaal chuckled deep in his chest. “Or what, human?”

“Or I might have to… punish you,” she purred.

“Then I consider myself a winner either way,” he hummed before turning his mouth to her other nipple.

Ryder sighed happily at the feeling of his tongue flicking across her nipple. She’d always loved a strong, warm tongue on her breasts. On any part of her body. “That tongue of yours is wicked,” she crooned, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. She jerked involuntarily a moment later when he sent a small jolt through her nipple before he took it gently between his teeth and pulled on it. He let her nipple go so it would pop back into place before taking it in his mouth again and tracing the tip of his tongue around the very outer rim of her nipple.

She put her hand on the back of his head, cradling his face against her breast as his tongue worked its wicked magic on her. He pulled away and blew on it like the last one, making it taut and sensitive.

Jaal reached back and grabbed her wrist, taking her hand off his head and putting it back on the table. He looked at her with a grin, the look on his face promising head-rolling pleasure. “Just lean back. Relax, darling one,” he said, his passion filled eyes burning into hers. He moved his hands from her breasts to her sides, running them down to her hips. “I will take very good care of you,” his voice thrummed, his every syllable dripping with sincerity and hunger.

He could see it on her face. In the way her eyes gleamed and she bit her lip: She was every bit as starved for this as he was.

But she would have to stay starved for a little while longer. He wanted to take his time. To savor this and make it last. Who knew when they would have this kind of free time again? Ryder was an extremely busy woman. If she wasn’t on the ground fighting tooth and nail to make a home for her people, she was on the Tempest writing mission reports, responding to emails, networking with the other Pathfinders, or fighting tooth and nail against Tann and Addison. Sometimes it was a wonder that she ever had time to sleep and eat.

He worried about that often. More than once he’d found her asleep at her desk.

She deserved this, and she clearly wanted it. She’d sought him out today for a little fun, relaxation and love. And he was determined to give her all three.

When his hands were on her hips Jaal started to slowly lower himself to the floor. He slid his hands over the outside of her thighs and hooked his fingers onto her pants and panties. But he didn’t stop there. Keeping his eyes on Ryder’s he leaned forward and grabbed the front of her remaining garments with his teeth as he pulled them further down her legs.

Ryder’s toes curled and tingles went up her spine as she looked down at him. She felt like she could orgasm again just from that look on his face alone, nearly moaning at the weight of his eyes on hers.

Jaal grinned in triumph. It was written all over her face, clear as day. She loved that. He hadn’t been certain if she’d like it, but he had hoped she would.

When he was finally kneeling on the floor he took his mouth away from her clothes and finished pulling them off. Finally, she was once again nude before him. He couldn’t help but sit back on his heels and take a moment to admire the sight of her. Her skin was lightly tanned and so uniform in color as opposed to an angara. Compared to an angara she was so plain and unadorned, but in her simple form he found a depth of beauty he’d never beheld before. Beauty that made his heart leap into his throat and robbed him of his ability to breathe. She was superb. Perfection.

Taking her right ankle in one hand, Jaal ran his hand up and down her smooth leg, savoring the warmth and texture against the pads of his fingers. He lifted her leg until her heel rested on his shoulder and moved his hand to the outside of her calf. He leaned forward and closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek up the inside of her leg to her thigh. He slid his hand up to her knee and held it so his fingers could softly caress the silken skin on the back of it, placing a kiss just above the inside of her knee. He continued upward, placing a kiss on her flushed thigh every inch or so.

Jaal paused half way up her thigh, pressing his cheek to her soft flesh and inhaling her scent deeply as a purr thundered inside his chest and reverberated through him. He turned his teeth to her leg, firmly nipping at her skin a few times then smoothing each bite out with a long lick.

He could feel the slight trembles running through her body, and he savored each and every one. He placed a few more kisses up her thigh, lightly sucking at the skin where he stopped.

He groaned under the weight of his need for her. Even now he was so close to her core that he could feel the heat of it against the side of his head. Any closer and his fringe would be touching it.

And her scent, sweet, welcoming and holding promises of rapture and bliss, filled the air around him. It suffused his nostrils with its heady influence, making him feel drunk off it. He wanted her more than anything else right now. Wanted to taste her. To feel his tongue on her sex again.

More than even that, he wanted to be inside her. His manhood throbbed for the comfort of her wet sheath, protesting the constraints of his armor that kept it trapped and alone.

 _In time_ , he thought to himself. He wasn’t done yet. After all, you couldn’t rush a wonderful thing. It all had to be done right.

Jaal took her leg off his shoulder and turned his attention to the other leg. He did much the same; putting her foot on his shoulder and caressing her calf. He turned his head and kissed her calf, earning a soft hum from her.

A memory from the waterfall came back to him. A sensitive spot on her leg, close to where he was. He lifted her leg a bit and tilted his head to get an angle at the back of her calf and gave it a long, slow lick, flaring his tongue out against her skin. He then pressed his slightly parted lips to her damp skin, sucking firmly on the back of her calf.

He heard Ryder moan and he let out a deep rumble in response, his cock jerking. He loved replying to the noises she made for him. It was like a conversation without the words.

After a few moments he put her leg on his shoulder and kissed the inside of her knee. “You are so beautiful, Ryder,” he hummed against her skin, trailing a few heated kisses up her leg. “You are more stimulating than any fantasy I could have ever invented,” he said as he raised himself up a bit. “My dearest. My temptress.” Leaning forward Jaal licked the crease between her thigh and her sex.

Ryder’s whole body shuttered in pleasure. His mouth was so close to where she wanted it most, yet still so far. She was already starting to ache for him again, wanting that next release. She wondered how much longer he was going to make her wait for it.

Jaal put a hand on each of Ryder’s thighs, spreading her legs open a bit further to accommodate his large shoulders. He gazed hungrily down at her sex, still glistening with her body’s juices. He licked his teeth at the sight of her. He’d sampled her on his fingers and it had been amazing. But it had only stoked his craving for more. He was keen for a taste straight from the source.

But before he moved in, a devious idea took Jaal’s mind. He looked up at her and grinned, rubbing the inside of her right thigh with his thumb. “Tell me what you want, dearest Ryder,” he thrummed. He wanted to hear her say it. It would make getting what he wanted all the sweeter.

“I want to feel your lips on my lips,” she purred without hesitation. “Your warm, strong tongue on my poor, aching kitty,” she added, making her voice as breathy as she could.

Jaal chuckled, feeling triumphant. Turning his eyes back down to her sex he leaned forward and gave it a long lick. The two groaned in unison, Ryder feeling a jolt of pleasure rocket through her and Jaal nearly overcome at her magnificent taste.

Craving more, he took a hand away from her thigh and spread her lips with his fingers for better access. He put his tongue to her again, hungrily lapping at her previous orgasm. After all, it was only polite to that he clean up the mess he’d made.

And work on making a new one.

He listened acutely to the soft hums and moans Ryder was making above him as he bathed the opening to her womanhood with slow, wide licks, closing his eyes and purring. She was every bit as appetizing as she had been at the waterfall. Perhaps even better due to his anticipation of another taste since that day.

He ran his tongue up her sex, eager to feel every last dip and fold of her.

Jaal’s eyes flew open and he let out a muffled sound of surprise when Ryder’s thighs suddenly slammed shut around his head, shoving his face into her sex.

“Oo! Oo! Sensitive!” Ryder squeaked. The very tip of his tongue had flicked over her sensitive nub and sent a none-too-pleasant shock through her. It was still too sensitive for such direct contact and the suddenness of it had made her reflexively try to close her legs to keep him away from it. “Don’t lick there yet! Give it a couple minutes.”

Jaal tried to say something, but his words were muffled. And as much as he loved getting up close and personal with her feminine bits, he couldn’t breathe. He tried to pull away but she had him locked firmly against her. He tapped the outside of the thigh he had slung over his shoulder, hoping that would get her attention and she would release the vise grip she had on his head.

That seemed to get her attention, and she quickly released him.

Jaal moved his face back and took a deep breath, unsure if that had been exhilarating or frightening. “I knew your legs were strong, Ryder, but I did not have a proper appreciation of their strength until my head was taking the brunt of it,” he commented, his tone playful.

“Sorry, Jaal,” she replied, trying to sound at least somewhat sympathetic but unable to wipe the smile from her face. “That was completely involuntary.”

“Well. At least now I know better,” he replied.

“Give it a few minutes and it’ll be fine again,” she said. “It gets too sensitive right after I climax for any touching of it to actually feel good.”

“What about the rest of it?” he asked, suddenly concerned.

“The rest of it’s fine,” she replied as she looked down at him. “Everything except the clitoris is fair game. At least for a couple minutes. Then it’s fair game too.”

Jaal smiled. “That is good to know,” he replied.

Ryder leaned back again, propping herself up on her arms. She leaned her head back and shook her hair back behind her shoulders. “You may proceed.”

Jaal chuckled, taking mental notes of what she had said for now and in the future. Repositioning himself slightly he kissed her sex before licking it again. Slowly at first to build her back up, then with increased strength when he heard her soft sighs start up again.

He circled the opening to her womanhood with the tip of his tongue a few times. Stars she was so wet. He dipped his tongue down into her, his cock jerking at her moan and the way he felt her walls clench around his tongue. Moving both his hands he grabbed the sides of her backside and pulled her closer, sending his tongue in deeper. He swirled his tongue around inside her, Ryder starting to roll her hips against him just the slightest bit.

Jaal pulled his tongue out and licked along the furrows of her sex, exploring every last hidden nook and cranny. Committing it all to memory.

It didn’t take long before Jaal was salivating like mad. He couldn’t help himself. Her taste, her scent, was overwhelmingly amazing. He didn’t bother trying to hold it back, instead letting it roll from his tongue and mix with his lover’s sweet nectar.

He pulled back, licking his damp lips. “You are like tavum, darling one, but stronger.”

“But you didn’t add any water,” Ryder breathed, her voice teasing.

He chuckled. “The first time I sampled you, you were covered in water.”

Ryder nodded her head a few times. “Alright. I concede that.”

Jaal turned his face back to her sex and licked her again. He sucked lightly on her inner lips, gaining an appreciative moan from her.

Keeping Ryder occupied with what he was doing, Jaal started to undo the remaining buckles on his armor, shedding it piece by piece. He couldn’t get it all off in this position, but anything removed was better than nothing.

After a few minutes passed and several pieces of armor had been removed, Jaal gave Ryder’s sensitive nub a tentative lick. She moaned and jerked slightly, but in the way she’d been doing earlier when he had his fingers on her. He did it again, getting much the same reaction out of her.

Taking that as a sign that she had almost fully come down from her last climax, Jaal started to tease her sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue. He licked it up and down, flicking his tongue from side to side and taking deep satisfaction in the pleasured noises she made.

He trapped her nub between his tongue and upper lip, nodding his head up and down slightly. Ryder let out a long moan at the different sensation.

Jaal was either insanely creative…

Or had read up on his technique since the last time he had her in this position.

Knowing Jaal it was a bit of column A and a little of column B.

“You’re better at this than most _human_ men,” she huffed, already feeling the beginning of her next pinnacle.

Jaal grinned at the breathy compliment and kept going. He changed up his technique every now then so she wouldn’t get bored with it. Finally he settled into spelling the entire angaran alphabet with the tip of his tongue.

Ryder moaned and involuntarily bucked her hips against him, each flick of his tongue over her sensitive nub sending sparks through her whole body. It hadn’t taken him much doing to work her back up into a near frenzy, her head swimming with desire.

Jaal loved that Ryder was clearly starting to lose control again like she seemed to do every time she was close to her pinnacle, her hips sporadically moving against him. As much as he usually liked feeling her do it, it was making it a little hard to stay on target.

He wrapped his arms securely around her thighs and put his hands on her hipbones, dropping the weight of his torso a bit. That seemed to work, making it harder for her to move around and giving him better control of her lower body.

Now that he didn’t have to fight against her hips so hard, Jaal continued to dance his tongue across her sensitive nub with renewed vigor.

Ryder’s breaths started to come in short, irregular bursts as she tried to breathe past the tortuously amazing sensations spreading through her body. She was so close again. Nearly at her peak. And Jaal showed no signs of stopping. Bless this man for what he could do to her. He was every bit as giving as he had been at the waterfall. Except this time _she_ was naked first.

She put a hand on the back of his head and held his face to her. “Don’t stop, Jaal!” she cried out to the ceiling as jolt after jolt of pleasure sped through her and settled in her gut. She heard him chuckle in response before the tip of his tongue started flicking faster.

It only took a few more moments before Ryder felt herself falling over the edge. Her back arched and her whole body went ramrod stiff as her body spasmed under his relentless ministration. Stars and color exploded from behind her eyes and in that moment she felt like her spirit would lift out of her body and join the heavens above.

Jaal kept working her sensitive nub over when her body stiffened to bring her to even greater heights, reveling in her loud cries of ecstasy. When her body loosened back up and she seemed to be able to get her breath again he pulled his tongue away from her nub, lavishing her twitching sex from top to bottom with his tongue.

Ryder’s breaths slowed as her peak fell further away, leaving her feeling blissfully satisfied. A sniper, a tech head, gorgeous to look at _and_ a phenomenal lover? That was her Jaal, alright. She wasn’t sure she’d ever not have a hard time believing that a guy like him wasn’t just part of an elaborate wet dream.

Jaal pulled Ryder’s hand off the back of his head, stroking the back of it a little before setting it to the side and lifting her leg off his shoulder. He straightened and grabbed a clean cloth half hanging off the table to wipe his face with. He looked up at her from his spot kneeling on the floor, smiling at how relaxed she seemed. He was a bit surprised she was still able to hold herself up. She looked about ready to melt into a heap.

“I can tell you are having fun, darling one,” he purred with a grin.

Ryder laughed. “Fun is one word for it.”

Jaal tossed the cloth back up onto the table and stood, sliding his hands up her legs and stepping closer to her. “Do you really think I am better at this than most human men?”

“You are in my experience,” she replied. Picking her head back up she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Not that it’s been a ton, but I had a few.” She looked at the large scar on his fringe, bringing her hand forward to touch it. “I dunno. Maybe it’s because my body is so….”

“Alien?” he said with a smirk as he looked down at her.

She smiled and looked him in the eye. “I thought we established that _you_ were the alien?”

“I’m fairly certain we agreed _you_ are the alien.”

“Cheeky bastard,” she chuckled. “As I was going to say, maybe you do such a good job _because_ my body is so foreign and strange to you. I think it compels you to work even harder to make sure you’re doing the right thing. Plus, you’re just a naturally generous lover.”

Jaal beamed at that, pride welling in his chest at the compliments. “Well, my generosity has not yet reached an end,” he said. “I am not done yet, and I don’t think you are either.”


End file.
